51 Ways to Annoy Sesshomaru
by 3R15UK0UM31
Summary: Summary inside. Warning! Most of these will not only annoy Sesshomaru-sama, but will make him turn into a huge white, fluffy dog that is hell-bent on destroying mankind. Read at your own risk! COMPLETE!


51 Ways to Annoy Sesshomaru

**Yeah, yeah this is hardly original, but still, these types of things are funny every time. If I get hmm…Ten reviews (A record for me!) I'll do one for Inuyasha…Maybe I'll even do 100 for him. Anyways, I'd appreciate your feedback. Tell me how I can improve on this (I'm a klutz at comedy.). **

**Me: Please! Laugh all you want (at me or the story, or my pathetic attempt to write a comedy.) **

**Sessh: You know, I will get you for this. **

**Me: Shut up! **

**Sessh: This…you're really going to do all of this to me, aren't you? **

**Me: Mhmm… (Picks up hot pink hair dye) Start running Fluffy. **

**Sessh: -Grabs Tokijin, and fails to notice rigged sheath. - **

**Me: Ha! –Runs for life, while laughing at Sesshomaru struggling to escape from taser- **

**51 Ways to Annoy Sesshomaru **

1. Introduce him to the Modern Era…and his modern fangirls.

2. Question his gender openly in front of Inuyasha and gang. (especially when they're fighting.)

3. Follow him around poking his moko-moko.

4. When he asks why you are poking, say "Fluffy" in a retarded blonde voice.

5. Tell him he can get his arm back by dying his hair hot pink.

6. Ask him how a filthy hanyou managed to cut his arm off.

7. Rig Tokijin's sheath. (Use your imagination!)

8. Just leave him stranded on an island with Jaken. He'll go crazy soon enough.

9. Give him a 10-foot tall mohawk.

10. Kidnap Rin.

11. Invite him to "Mrs. Prissypuss' Tea Party Bonanza".

12. Tell him that rusty thumbtack acupuncture is the latest fad!

13. Ask him where he got his ears done.

14. "Cool eye shadow! Are you, like, Emo: Next Generation?"

15. MAKE HIM SMILE! USE A CAR JACK IF NECESSARY!

16. The one day out of every year that he's sleeping, stuff his moko-moko with catnip. Laugh hysterically as he is torn apart by rabid, starved, alley cats.

17. Tell him Jaken is pregnant with Inuyasha Jr.

18. Chase him around singing "Sesshomaru and Kagura sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

19. Mention Tetsusaiga several times in one sentence.

20. Tie him mercilessly to a fragrant bush/tree and LYAO as he gets high.

21. Take him to the vet.

22. Get him fixed.

23. Buy him a dog food dish, and have it say, "For Little Fluffykins"

24. Introduce him to a pack of rabid raccoons.

25. Give him a tetanus shot. (Those are the ones they stick in your stomach. shudders)

26. Make him learn American politics.

27. "You know you have a skyscraper wrapped around your shoulder?"

28. "The doctor said you have a bookcase up your backside. You're getting surgery in two days."

29. "Accidentally" spill very hot coffee or (Red) wine on his spotless white haori, and stare to see if it cleans itself…

30. Tattoo stripes and a crescent moon on yourself, and then follow him around, copying the three words he says daily.

31. Send him a cat with a gift tag in its collar that says "Your Lonely-Old-Guy-Cat."

32. Spray paint "I got my arm cut off by a hanyou!" on his back.

33. Get him a manicure.

34. Spray on tan + nametag that reads "Hola Amigos! I am Gordo!"

35. Get the crazy auntie down from the attic and prove with a rigged test that he's related to Sesshy.

36. Take away the milk-bones!

37. Tie flowers into his hair (with the help of Rin, of course.)

38. Use cover-up on his stripes and moon, then dance around singing "He's a real boy!" over and over and over…

39. Randomly shoot him with a taser.

40. Two words: Shock Collar.

41. Send him back to Pre-K.

42. Follow him around, talking like a mobster.

43. Give him your I-Pod. (He doesn't know what it is, stupid!) Then, play Pantera at full volume straight into the buds.

44. Let him meet the French poodles.

45. Cut off his other arm.

46. Tell him a whole year of his life was a reality show.

47. Get a Rottweiler to pee on him.

48. Follow him around singing a very original one-note, one word song, entitled "Fluff".

49. Ask him how you can annoy him.

50. Chocolate.

51. Do all of the above in one day.

**So there it is! Remember, just press little Periwinkle down there in the corner, and I'll be sure to pester Inuyasha for you. **


End file.
